drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Flan
Background Medium level angry drow ranger. Hates elves and is secretly afraid of women. Statistics Age: 146 Birthdate: June 3 Astrological Sign: Gemini Height: 5'1" Weight: 106 lb Gender: Male Race: Drow Hair: Spikey? Ponytail! Eyes: lul, no whites Handedness: Ambidextrous, favors left Alignment: Neutral Evil Deity: Lolth Instruments: POUTS Primary Weapon(s): Rapier or Longbow Other Weapons: um... shortsword? Role in Party: Butt, apparently Outlook: >:c Family: *AWOL Character Sheet Backstory Flan was born to a low ranking house in an arbitrary part of the underdark. Being a male, it was fairly obvious that Flan would hardly have an ideal life ahead of him, but unfortunately for him, he never really got the chance at it. Some years after his unceremonious birth, Flan's house was decimated abruptly, and all his kinsmen were slain or captured. Flan was raised to be a live punching bag and teaching implement for young boisterous drowlings, until he became more the appropriate age to be used for more "adult" purposes. He then graduated to the proud profession of punching bag/ sex slave/ beast of burden and stayed there for the majority of his life in the underdark. Regardless, eventually he escaped to the surface with the help of his good friend Salsa, and he's been enjoying living with the trees and murdering whatever elves or humans are unfortunate enough to attempt to traverse his territory. All in all, he was having the time of his life until Arinae and Drea abruptly showed up and dragged him away. Oh, also, his eyes mutated like that or something. Ranger bs lul. 8D Role in Party He's a decent fighter. Currently far below the average level, but with the help of Onion and some theoretical tactics he's still a decent threat. Unfortunately, he's currently completely confused and unable to think properly (what with all these friggin ELVES everywhere and all), so recently, at least, tactics have gone out the window, and he's mostly just relying on his instincts to get him through any situations that he might be causing. So I guess, he's mostly just an instigator and occasionally a voice of reason when he's far enough away from surface elves to think straight. Also, he appears to be the source of much Dumb OOC. Psychology Flan's view of the world, and of himself has become somewhat skewed over his years in the underdark. Unsurprisingly, his desire for sexual contact has been completely eliminated, and he has sever difficulty grasping the concept that it is generally considered an act of "love." Stemming from the same past actions, Flan has developed a minor fear of women, particularly of the Drow variety. Flan hates the many scars that he's managed to acquire (artistic as some of them may be) and he hides them compulsively. Despite this, he refuses to get them removed or otherwise healed, and he uses them as a reminder to himself of how much it sucks to not be in control of his own destiny. That said, Flan very much hates not being in control of his own situation. An odd anomaly of Flan's generally heartless psychology, is his curiously strong sense of justice. He dislikes having an overwhelming advantage in a fight, and he generally tries to stick to his promises. Not, of course, that he always does, but particularly against opponents that he actually respects, he does try to stay to his rules. Finally, probably because of some sort of Freudian repressed childhood or something, Flan is almost constantly in "Play" mode, though he would deny it in a heartbeat. Of course, lacking the vocabulary or the knowledge of what "play" is, he tends to express this desire by getting into, and enjoying fights whenever he can. Alignment NE. He's self centered and not inclined towards considering other's opinions or desires. He won't go out of his way just to hurt an individual, unless he felt they deserved it, in which case his sense of vengeance can be unhealthily strong. He is almost completely unwilling to torture victims, but his definition of torture might not always agree with others'. Relationships FLAN DOESN'T REALLY LIKE PEOPLE. *Masrae: The fucking flying rock landed on her. I hope she's not broken. *Drea: Moron. What's going on. *Granth: He's too mindless to know when to take action. I refuse to rely on his info. *Kid with the black eye: I guess he thinks we're some sort of friends now? I'd rather if he didn't expect me to actually answer his questions. *"miss" Autem: Ugh, I'll use her as long as my head is still spinning. She's a decent fighter from what I can tell. *"miss" Pyras: I don't know what's going on with her. Whatever *Yaszar?: I'm so sick of this. No more mistakes. I've gotta figure this out and kill the one who needs killing. *Fie?: Not sure who he is, I hope he either dies or becomes useful. *Onion: C: <3 *cough* I mean, she's my mount. Nothing more. Why do you ask? *'Myself': What the hell is going on. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PCs